


The Love Challenge

by milesabovepeter



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling can't back down from a challenge, it's just not who she is. Playing matchmaker is no different! Even if her targets are the most hard-headed Royal and sarcastic Rebel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Challenge

Darling Charming was a good at many things. Her swordplay was on secretly par with her and she could easily be the perfect damsel if need be. It was exhausting leading a double life like hers, but she’d be hexed if she didn’t love a challenge. 

‘Speaking of love,’ Darling thought as she finished up her secret exercise routine. Her roommate Rosabella wouldn’t be back for another half hour, which was just enough time for her to cool down and hide away her gear. Love and romance were one of the few things that she wasn’t particular good on grasping. For the sake of appearances and her grades, she could easily play the part of the lovestruck princess. But outside of that…

Her idea of romance was adventuring and helping the innocent when they may need it. And the prospect of falling in love? Though she was always more taken by other girls, long before her parents had locked up away from male suitors who only wanted her name, it has never really appealed to her. Both of her brothers were the only ones who knew this about her and respected where her heart.

She hadn’t had a word for her feelings on the subjects though. Royal families were very traditional and conservative in their teachings of a variety of subjects. It wasn’t until Cupid had finally gotten permission to start giving lectures on all things love related. 

“I’m so glad I was allowed to do this!” Cupid had grinned at how many of the student body had decided to listen. Darling had always taken a front row seat in-between to Raven and Rosa. The first subject Cupid had covered was sexuality, which was where Darling had first heard the word lesbian from. 

She remembered time slowing down for at least a full minute, her smile’s effect coming into play. She finally had a word for what she felt towards the same sex. And then that smile dipped just as fast as it had appeared. This still didn’t explain her feelings towards romance. 

“Well I was going to cover the different types of romantic spectrum next week,” Cupid had said with a light laugh, which quickly turned serious at the sight of Darling’s confused face. Darling explained what she was feeling and Cupid gave her a soft smile, “It sounds like you might be aromantic, Darling! That means you experience little or no romantic attraction, though like with asexuality there’s a range to it! I’ll explain more next week tho!” 

That had been 3 weeks ago and Cupid had not gone back on her word. Darling wasn’t sure were she stood exactly on scale, so to speak, but she felt like a weight had been lifted. The lectures that had followed in the last 2 weeks were in 2 parts, all about sexual pleasure, both self-inflicted and with a partner. 

Apple White, who the Headmaster had asked specifically to make sure no fun business was taking place, was as red as her namesake. Darling had noted that the future Fairest always used her left hand she covered her face whenever a new slid came up despite that one being her dominate hand (as fair as Darling knew anyway) her right hand always on top of Raven’s. Raven had chuckled to herself every time her roommate squeaked, clearly not fazed by much of what was being taught.

‘They’d make a cute couple,’ Darling thought as she finish putting away her exercise equipment with a smile. Ha, wasn’t that a thought! Trying to get those together would be like her telling her parents that she planned to be a knight once she was out of school. Actually no getting Raven and Apple together was probably easier but still a challenge nonetheless… 

“Darling, you’ve had that plotting look on your face for a while now. What are you about to do.” Rosa shook her roommate who had zoned out gently. 

Darling blinked. “I do not have a plotting look!” 

Rosa raised her eyebrow and it was amazing how much she looked like Briar with that pout. 

“What would you say if I decided to play matchmaker a bit?”


End file.
